Recollection of a Beating Heart
by Cobalite
Summary: What if Buffy wanted to remember the way things really are, before Dawn, and what if she got more than she bargained for?


Author's Notes: Guess what, my insomnia's back, and with it comes the world of strange ideas. What if Buffy wanted to remember the way things really are, and what if she got more than she asked for? I own nothing but my computer. Could happen anytime after Buffy finds out what Dawn is.

##### Recollection of a Beating Heart 
    
    She knelt before them. Buffy Summers may not have been the traditional Slayer, but even one such as her knew when to just do as she was told. "I come before you to ask a favor."

The female tried not to laugh. "Rise, Slayer. All warriors may stand tall before the Oracles. What do you bring us?"

Buffy stood, and held out a gold pendant. "From South America."

It flew to the hands of the male. "What does the Slayer seek?"

"You sent me the Key. To make sure I took care of her, you gave me false memories. I don't need them anymore."

They exchanged what appeared to Buffy simple, unreadable glances, but were actually full of apprehension. "You want your memories in their original state?" The female questioned.

"Yeah. No matter what, I'll defend her, but I have to know… have to know what's real and what's not. That afternoon we had Dawn's birthday party, or the time she broke her wrist. What was I really doing? What did Angelus hold over my head, if not her life?" Buffy's voice was full of confusion.

"We cannot remove this block without removing the other." The male Oracle noted.

"Just how many false memories do I have?" It was a joke, the Oracles did not take it as one.

"Fourteen years and a day." The female told her. "You may regret this."

"She will not regret this, we will. The Warrior will send us once more back to the ether." The male warned his sister.

"The Warrior has greater concerns than our death. Very well, Slayer. All that we have done, is undone."

Buffy was knocked to her knees as suddenly, everything was as it once was. Slowly, the memories were unwove. Buffy sighed, and got to her feet. "Than-" She was cut off as the second block dissolved, and she screamed.

__

"It never happened."

Buffy shakes her head. "It did. It did. I know it did!" She put her hand on his heart. "I felt your heart beat."

"Buffy.." They kiss. Buffy looks over at the clock. The minute is almost up.

"No! Oh God. It's not enough time."

Angel is crying too now. "Shh, please. Please." They hold each other tightly, both crying. "Please, please."

"No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."
    
    She looked up at the Oracles, unable to speak. Tears streamed down her face. "We regret what was done. History was rewritten to compensate for our error. Someday, you will again find an angel in the sun." The female reached out, and wiped away a tear. It absorbed into her skin. 

"He gave up everything, so that you could live. Three days later, he lost his messenger, and the Promised was given a wish by the Powers. He wished for Angel to have his humanity returned."

"Which obviously hasn't happened." Buffy ground out.

"It takes time to change 4,000 years of history for hundreds of prophets. Creating prophecy out of thin air is difficult, even for the Powers." The female tried to soothe her to no avail. 

Buffy stood, and fled the chamber. Outside, Anya grabbed her as she was flung from the portal. "I told you it wouldn't work."

"It worked."

"You were gone for two seconds." Anya dusted her off. "You look like someone just died."

"They did, at least in my mind. Anya, no one knows we were here, okay?"

"And you leave me and Xander alone for at least twenty four hours. I read about this new position in a book where-"

"One more word and I cut out your tongue." Buffy headed up the stairs back to the post office. 

**** 

Willow watched Buffy as she stared at a jar of peanut butter. "If you're trying to develop telekinesis, I know better ways." She got up, and flicked on the radio, and then went back to her history homework. "Are you alright, you've been acting kinda weird since that day you took Anya shopping."

"I'm fine." Buffy said absently. She reached for her Literature book, when 'Small Things' ended, and a new song came on.

__

I can feel the magic floating in the air   
Being with you gets me that way   
I watch the sunlight dance across your face   
And I've never been this swept away

Buffy threw the jar of peanut butter at the radio, and it shut off, leaving her to the silent recollection of a beating heart, warm flesh, and a love she'd thought she'd left behind.

****

**End**

Send questions, comments and concerns to me at [cobalite@yahoo.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:cobalite@yahoo.com



End file.
